


Explosion

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: A defective prototype and turmoil.





	1. Jack in His Lair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and Shanti are mine.

“Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!” Jack ranted, rummaging through spare parts and bits of scrap he had left in his basement lair.

He had no idea what had caused the prototype he was working on to explode. There really wasn't anything that volatile in the robot's design. One second he had smelled burning wires and the next he found himself flung across the room soaked in oil and hydraulic fluid, his ears ringing from the report.

Jack was thankful he had not been wearing his coat at that moment. The oil and hydraulic fluid had mixed to form a thick viscous liquid that clung to his clothes. The red dye he had added to the hydraulic fluid looked too much like blood soaking through his shirt for his liking and there was no way of removing it. He had had to throw them all away.

Going over the design in his mind, even as he added a few circuit boards to an ever growing pile, he just couldn't pinpoint exactly what had gone wrong. With a tired sigh, Jack sat in his old favorite chair and twiddled a pencil between his fingers. He would have to replace nearly a third of the computers and other machines. He had been incredibly fortunate that none of the flying bits of shrapnel from the robot's chassis had struck him, impaling, instead, some of his most delicate equipment.

There was the one older raid system he had finally relegated to standby emergency and backup. It was not nearly as fast as the system that had been destroyed. It seemed to take ages for it to render calculations and its hard drives spun incredibly slow. Jack was more accustomed to the solid-state drives that were now a smoldering heap. Even with his Jack-bots, he didn't know how he was going to get it back to the citadel. It was incredibly bulky and he wondered if he shouldn't just build a new mainframe, but that would take a while and he wanted his computer back online.

He slumped in his chair with an irritated sigh. Chase's reaction was even more confusing than the explosion. He had appeared almost instantly amidst the smoke and darkness of the ruined lab. The look on his face had been unreadable but Jack was almost certain he had seen a momentary flash of fear.

The warlord had unceremoniously picked him up and teleported them to Jack's room. He had ripped off the oil soaked shirt then suddenly held it at arm's length glaring. His eyes had roamed over Jack's exposed torso but there were only a few slowly blossoming bruises mostly along his back.

“What is this Spicer?” he had demanded.

Jack had stuttered and stammered and finally managed to explain it was a mixture of oils and hydraulic fluid. Chase had inhaled deeply then let, what seemed, an almost relieved huff escape before tossing the ruined shirt at Jack. He had glared another moment then vanished.

Jack had expected anger, not . . . whatever that was. He knew he had upset Chase and just assumed he would be infuriated by the noise and stink and, no doubt, violent concussion that had rumbled through the warlord's home.

He sighed again and stared at the pencil, idly noticing the lead was broken.

“Penny for your thoughts,” came a soft voice. It didn't exactly startle him, it was too quiet, but he did jump nonetheless as it was unexpected.

“ 'tsune?!” he asked incredulously. He had never seen her outside of his dreams.

“Indeed,” she smiled noticing his confused expression. It had nothing to do with her sudden appearance.

He suddenly sank deeper into his chair, his eyes widening slightly in fear. She really was a ghost.

“Come now Jack,” she laughed, “Wuya is a lot scarier than I and you do not fear her.”

“Yeah, but . . .” he started before he was interrupted by her quiet chuckle as she leaned on the edge of a table.

“You frightened Chase.”

Jack blinked at her a moment. “Impossible,” he replied shaking his head, “it was just an explosion. I've heard him yell louder at me . . .”

“You misunderstand, YOU frightened Chase, quite badly,” she repeated a devilish glint in her eyes.

It took Jack a few moments to fully comprehend what she said. “ **I** frightened Chase?” he was even more confused if that was possible.

“Hm,” she agreed, “that dyed hydraulic fluid really does look a lot like blood,” she smirked as she slowly disappeared.

Jack's brain seemed to be running rather sluggishly and by the time her words registered she was gone.

_Blood?_ Jack thought slowly.  _I frightened . . . he thought it was blood?_

He sat in his chair, his mouth open slightly, confusion giving way to understanding. Chase thought Jack had been injured in the explosion. It wasn't about his home or the stink or the mess it was . . . about him?

His heart skipped a beat. Jack was confused and surprised and very upset that he had been the source of Chase's fear. He was the mighty Heylin warlord, an immortal dragon, he should fear nothing! That HE had caused Chase, his idol, such emotion . . . but why? Did Chase maybe, actually, NOT hate him completely?

That couldn't be it, Chase had made him his apprentice so he obviously didn't HATE him. The tolerance and patience he displayed towards Jack whenever he attempted to teach him something new almost bordered on, he shivered, saintly.

Another thought suddenly occurred and made Jack pause, was it possible he was finally accepted? No longer alone? Was it possible Chase had started to ENJOY his company?

An image suddenly filled his mind. The last time Chase had challenged him to a game of go the warlord had actually smiled when Jack managed to take a small portion of his territory and had lingered afterwards discussing tactics and alternate plays rather than leaving immediately. He had laughed when Jack accidentally tipped a bowl over and spilled a few of the black slate stones onto the rug and had to crawl under the furniture to retrieve them. Jack had thought Chase was merely laughing at his clumsiness, but now he wondered.

_When had he gone from worm to apprentice to, perhaps . . . friend?_

 


	2. Those that Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and Shanti are mine.

Shanti lay next to the doors, waiting for Jack to return. At first, the caracal had been ordered to watch Jack and keep him out of trouble, but as time passed, she had grown fond of him and could often be found in his company. Truth be known, all of Chase's warriors had taken a liking to the boy, but they would never admit such a thing.

The only place she was not allowed was Jack's lab. There was far too much delicate equipment that was easily susceptible to cat hairs and dust and it was not safe for her. Between the chemicals and oils, sharp bits of metal and occasional accidents, Jack feared she might get hurt.

Shanti had been sleeping outside his door when the lab exploded. She had broken his rule about never entering his lab, forcing the door open in time to see Chase teleporting Jack away. The sight of him, apparently soaked in blood, had terrified her and she had raced up to Chase's room assuming that that was where he would take the boy.

By the time she arrived, Chase was sitting on his bed shaking. He smelled of oil and grease and machinery but not a trace of blood. He looked up at her and immediately knew why she was there. “He wasn't hurt,” he whispered, “it wasn't blood.” Shanti lay her head in his lap, purring gently. He chuckled at her bedraggled appearance.

“It would appear that he frightened both of us,” Chase grumbled, scratching her ears.

She looked up at him and held up an oil soaked paw. Chase noticed the trail she had left and shook his head, “Jack will be very upset if he finds out you were in his lab.”

The caracal nodded and looked down in shame at breaking her promise.

“I shall help you get the oil out of your fur, but you will clean up your mess,” he motioned to her paw prints that no doubt lead straight to the lab.

Shanti was yet very young and still found it difficult to project her thoughts properly but Chase understood her nonetheless. She would agree to anything to keep Jack from discovering her transgression. She did not wish the boy to be angry with her.

Chase rose with a sigh and teleported them both to the baths, there was little point in creating further mess. He could have just as easily used magic to rid himself and Shanti of the oil, but he found he needed to DO something at that moment.

 

An hour later, Chase, clean and no longer smelling of machinery, tried to relax. He sat on his throne and drummed his fingers but he was still too disquieted. That momentary flash, the sight of Jack covered in what he thought was blood, kept playing through his mind.

A sudden screech brought him back to reality. Wuya sauntered into the room with a disdainful frown upon her face.

“What is that awful stench?” the witch growled.

Chase glared a moment, she did not know that Jack was his apprentice and he wished to keep it that way. After months of absence, why had she picked that moment to return?

“One of Spicer's robots exploded,” he said with a rather dismissive wave.

“Is that why it smells like Jack's . . . lair?” she snorted.

“What do you mean?” Chase suddenly demanded giving her a cold stare.

“Grease, oil, machinery, things burning. Spill a little of his blood and it would smell like home.”

“LEAVE! Before you resume your existence as a ghost!”

Wuya backed up a step as Chase angrily rose from his throne.

“Leaving!” she exclaimed hurrying towards the doors. She had no idea what had put him in such a foul mood. Something to do with Jack, no doubt.

She did not like to admit such things, but Wuya had a soft spot for the boy. Though she had betrayed him time and time again, she counted him as a sort of friend. Given Jack's propensity for accidents and Chase's current temper, she idly wondered if the boy was alright.

Once the doors were firmly shut and Wuya safely gone, Chase stormed off to his library, furious with the entire situation.

 


	3. Chase in His Citadel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and Shanti are mine.

“He is an idiot!” Chase snarled, pacing back and forth in his library.

“Why did I ever think he could be my apprentice?!?” he growled, stopping to stare at the roaring fire a moment before he resumed pacing.

He failed to notice the faint white shape slowly materializing in his favorite chair. She watched him rage back and forth a while, a wicked smirk gracing her lips.

“Of all the inept, idiotic, imbecilic . . . “

“My, my, you seem to be in a fine snit,” she finally remarked.

Chase whirled with a near roar to face her.

“ 'tsune,” he growled.

“In the, well, not flesh but . . .” she shrugged.

“What are you doing here?”

“Now that WOULD be telling wouldn't it. Suffice it to say I am here to . . . insure that my favorite warlord does not do something stupid.”

“STUPID?!” he raged, but she was only a shade and well accustomed to his temper.

“Do I really need to explain?”

He huffed in anger but calmed a bit, “No,” he crossed his arms and glared at her.

“Though a man in body he is still very much a boy. Give him time. You know his history, I've seen you spying . . .”

“Why ARE you here? I mean now?”

“I've always been here J . . . Chase, since the day I pledged myself to you, I have always been at your side. And I am keeping my promises.”

“Promises? To remind me of things I'd rather NEVER remember?”

“Yes, there is that, but I promised another as well.”

He looked at her with a puzzled frown.

“I promised Li Zhi.”

“WHEN?” he roared balling his hands into fists and leaning closer to her. He really wanted to pummel something at that moment.

“Later, perhaps a few days after that unfortunate night.”

Chase narrowed his eyes at her and looked like he was two seconds from transforming.

“You know more about me than most, Chase. Late one night while you lay in slumber, crying out in pain your conscious mind no longer remembered, a voice spoke to me and asked me to watch over you and see to it that one day you would find happiness again. Li Zhi knew all there was to know about you at that point and it did not matter. Evil,” she snorted at that slightly, “Heylin warlord and immortal dragon. If wishes could become reality, you would still have Li Zhi by your side. . .”

“I looked,” Chase snarled at last, “I tried to find even the slightest trace . . .”

“I know. That night was the last, Li Zhi chose to pass on into the next life. Leaving you was difficult but for the best and before you even start, Jack is no relation in ANY way. He is his own form of unique.”

Chase sighed, flopping in a different chair and ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair, “He will be the death of me.”

“Really? The mighty Heylin warlord done in by a mere mortal child?” she teased.

He glared at her again, “that CHILD . . .”

“I know, I know,” she waved a hand at him, “even now he has returned to his former home to scrounge parts and a bit of equipment to replace that which most spectacularly exploded only an hour ago,” she giggled.

“I do not find it in the least bit amusing,” he growled.

“Be at peace, Chase,” she laughed, “Jack is much heartier than you think. It is only now that you realize that you care for him that you worry so. How many showdowns did he barely manage to limp away from before your notice? How many times has he suffered from attacks, explosions and experiments gone awry and all you did was observe from afar? How many times did you . . .”

“It shook the entire Citadel!” Chase practically shouted at her. “I found him covered in blood!” he roared, then shivered, “I thought I almost lost him again!”

“Not blood,” she tsked.

“It looked like blood! How was I to know that it was merely hydraulic fluid? In the darkened lab, filled with smoke it LOOKED like BLOOD! And Jack was covered in it!” Chase was still very much overwrought and 'tsune's quiet laughter was not helping.

“Yes, he did look quite macabre at that, but you have seen far worse,” she reminded gently. He huffed at her and crossed his arms.

“I have,” he finally agreed with a sigh, “but not someone I . . .” he found it suddenly difficult to say, “I am fond of,” he finally managed.

'tsune only smirked and quirked a brow at that. Chase glared but would say no more.

She shrugged with a knowing smile, “Will you help him? That bit of . . .” she waved her hand around a moment, “machinery was quite large and heavy. Perhaps more than he can handle alone,” there was a bit of suggestion in her voice.

Chase merely rolled his eyes at her, “I may see if he needs assistance in a little while.”

She regarded him a moment, “Give it time Chase,” she said slowly fading, “neither of you are yet ready to face the truth.”

He snorted but wondered, _exactly what was the truth?_

 


	4. Wuya Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and Shanti are mine.

Too many things had happened all at once. Genius or not, Jack's brain simply could not process it all. First the explosion and Chase's reaction then 'tsune's revelation that he had been the source of the warlord's upset sent Jack's mind reeling. There were so many possible outcomes to all of this and they all played through his thoughts. He found he could not think logically about any of it because his own emotions insisted on interfering. Having spent so much time alone with only his bots for company, Jack did not completely understand why it suddenly seemed so important that Chase had worried about him and what was worse, he was certain that he was a terrible disappointment. It was a confusing and very depressing line of thought.

 

Wuya slowly descended the stairs and stopped a few steps from the landing. Jack's lair was bustling with activity. Jack-bots were darting here and there and some of the equipment was being dismantled. Circuit boards and parts were carefully laid out on tables while other bits were carelessly thrown into bins. She noticed Jack and walked cautiously across the floor, she wasn't sure the bots would avoid her.

“Jack,” her voice grated a bit, “what is all this?”

He looked up, dragged from his own confusion to stare at the witch. He knew that his apprenticeship was yet a carefully guarded secret. “Just a bit of house cleaning. I thought I'd get some of this stuff out of here.”

She regarded him a moment, “So what happened with Chase?”

“Chase?” Jack asked in even greater confusion. He was beginning to wonder if he hadn't hit his head earlier, his mind seemed to be in a state of bewilderment, his thoughts scattered and in disarray, unable to focus. 

Wuya gave him a hard look, “Yes, Chase. What's the matter with you, boy? You seem more distracted than usual.”

“I . . . it's nothing,” he replied, clearly lying yet Wuya couldn't call him out on it as she did not know what he might be lying about. 

She scowled, putting her hands on her hips, “Chase said one of your robots blew up.”

“OH! That,” Jack said with some relief, “it was just a prototype. I don't know what happened. One minute it was fine the next . . . “ he shrugged still not sure what had caused the malfunction.

“Annddd . . .” she prompted when Jack seemed to get lost in his own thoughts again.

“And,” he sighed, running a hand through his fiery hair, “it made a lot of noise and a very big mess. Nothing of Chase's was damaged but I think he might be a little angry about it.”

“You can say that again,” the witch muttered darkly, crossing her arms.

She noted Jack's suddenly startled look. “He threatened to turn me back into a ghost if I didn't leave immediately,” she shrugged, “typical Chase.”

“Yeah,” Jack agreed now thoroughly upset with himself and, if he thought about it, worried.

“Jack!” she finally snapped dragging him back yet again, “did you hit your head or something!?”

“I don't . . . think so,” he said, surprised she had mirrored his own thoughts, “Why?”

“You're usually not THIS distracted.”

“No,” he managed after careful consideration, “just covered in oil and hydraulic fluid.” His thoughts wandered back to the warlord's intense gaze in those few moments after he had ripped off his oil soaked shirt.

“That red stuff? That explains it then,” Wuya remarked rubbing at a red spot on Jack's cheek, “you should bathe more often,” she sniffed, noticing that his entire face was a light shade of pink.

That got his attention, “Was there something you wanted?” he growled.

“Not really,” Wuya remarked airily, turning away. She started up the stairs, “good luck with your . . . cleaning,” she snorted noticing the robots were making an even bigger mess if that was possible. 

Jack snarled something she couldn't hear and guessed it was probably better that she did not. He seemed to have survived the explosion and Chase's temper, just a bit more distracted than usual—but that was Jack most of the time.

He didn't relax until he was certain that Wuya was gone. Both he and Chase had agreed that it would be best if no one knew of his apprenticeship at least until he was better able to defend himself. But Jack wondered if even that was going to continue. Wuya and 'tsune had both agreed that Chase was not happy with him. It scared him to think that he might have ruined his chance to learn from the warlord. The longer he sat the more he fretted and worried about what had happened. He needed a distraction and grabbed a screwdriver to personally see to some of the dismantling.

 


	5. Upon Returning Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters. Only 'tsune and Shanti are mine.

Several hours had passed since 'tsune left Chase alone in his library. With a sigh, he rose and decided he had better go and see what was keeping Spicer before the boy could get into any more trouble. It would not be the first time he had come upon Jack lying on the floor of his lair and he had no intentions of repeating any such thing now. There had been more than enough excitement for one day.

Chase slowly materialized out of the shadows and observed the flurry of activity. Several large bins were filled with what looked like scrap or perhaps simply trash. A group of bots were gathered around the tables carefully boxing parts while Jack stood off to one side arguing with others. It was clear he was trying to explain something but they simply did not understand his orders, which was strange in and of itself. Jack seemed terribly flustered and completely distracted—not at all like Jack when dealing with his creations.

Chase smirked when he threw up his arms in frustration and stormed off leaving his bots to stare at each other in confusion.

“Problems Spicer?” Chase asked, not really sneaking up on the boy but scaring him nonetheless.

Jack let out a rather high pitched scream and whirled to face the warlord, his heart pounding, trying to leap from his chest.

“Chase!” he exclaimed floundering backwards until he hit the wall.

Chase merely shook his head and smirked, the boy's antics lifting his mood.

“You did not answer my question,” he said at length, curious as to why Jack was staring at him as if he had suddenly grown an extra head.

“Problems? Ah . . . no . . . yes . . . um . . . maybe?” Jack stammered.

“Well, which is it?” Chase finally asked in exasperation.

“Yes?” he squeaked.

“Spicer, what is the matter with you?” his behavior was completely confusing Chase. Jack hadn't been this nervous since the day he had become his apprentice.

“I didn't think . . . I didn't think you would want me . . . um . . to . . .” he just couldn't seem to get his thoughts organized and blushed slightly at his sudden awkwardness.

“Spicer!” Chase growled, crossing his arms.

“I didn't think you would want me to come back, alright!” Jack finally exclaimed much more loudly than he had intended. 

Chase gave him a surprised look, “Where did you get that ridiculous idea?”

“ 'tsune said you were really upset. I know I messed up. It's one thing to destroy my own lair but that . . . and then Wuya said you were mad and I just . . . I realized I don't deserve to be your apprentice,” he mumbled dejectedly. Alone with his own thoughts for far too long, Jack had had plenty of time to think and wondered why the warlord even bothered with him.

_ 'tsune AND Wuya _ Chase grumbled to himself, shaking his head slowly, then pinched the bridge of his nose, “Spicer, I will decide whether or not you should remain my apprentice and unless you do something egregious, my decision stands. You are, and shall be, my apprentice for many years to come.”

Jack looked up, tears brightening the edges of his eyes, raw emotions plainly writ across his face.

“It takes more than a single explosion to change my mind. But I will task you with discovering why that machine failed and then see to it that it does not do so again.”

Jack nodded vigorously, a great weight lifted from his shoulders. 

Chase wondered why he seemed so . . . out of sorts, but let it be. He would eventually discover the reason—Jack was terrible at lying after all.

“Now, you seemed to be having quite the heated argument with your robots,” the warlord remarked, looking around dubiously at the orderly chaos. “Do you require some assistance?”

“Um . . .yeah,” Jack finally pulled himself together then started speaking rapidly, “the mainframe was totally slagged and it'll take a while to get the parts to build a new one. I was going to take my old system but it's really bulky and . . .”

Chase rolled his eyes and stopped the boy, “To summarize, it's big, it's heavy and you can't do it by yourself.”

Jack nodded biting his lips.

“And I assume it is much trouble to disassemble?”

He nodded again, “It's kinda old and . . . well . . . yeah,” he rubbed his neck sheepishly.

Chase snorted in amusement, “Is that the only large piece of equipment you wish to return with?”

Jack looked down and nodded again, he still felt uneasy, like something had changed but he simply couldn't identify what.

Chase quirked a brow at Jack but found he could not become irritated with his odd behavior. He knew exactly what Wuya might have told the boy but he wondered what 'tsune could have possibly said. Perhaps she was the source of this . . . awkwardness.

“I will assume that your robots can handle the rest.” It was both statement and question.

“Yeah, as soon as it's all boxed, they'll take it to my lab,” Jack agreed, forcing himself to look at Chase. He didn't realize that a slightly pink hue was coloring his cheeks. “I just need to get my old mainframe disconnected and transported.”

With a slight shake of his head, Chase smirked and proceeded to lend a hand.

 

It was a bit of a strain teleporting himself, Spicer and the computer back to the citadel. They materialized just outside the doors and Jack assured him that his bots could get it safely to his lab. Chase had done more than enough just by getting it there in the first place.

 

The moment Jack set foot inside, Shanti tackled him and began licking his face thoroughly. He tried to push the feline away, but he was no match for her determination—or her rough tongue. 

“A little help,” he whined looking up at Chase.

The warlord's golden eyes glinted wickedly with barely contained glee.“That is your problem Spicer. The explosion frightened her and she only wishes to assure herself that your hide is in one piece.”

Jack whimpered as her rough tongue rasped at his delicate skin and the more he shoved the harder she licked until finally she just lay down on top of him, pinning him to the floor. Several warriors had gathered around to watch the scene and chuffed in amusement. Jack realized they were laughing at him and turned scarlet.

“Alright Shanti let him up before he dies of embarrassment,” Chase admonished with a light chuckle.

The caracal gave him one final rough lick from the base of his neck all the way up to his ear before moving away. Jack scrambled to his feet and gave her an irritated look, attempting to straighten his clothes and wipe the cat drool from his face. It took an incredible amount of will to keep the smile that wanted to creep across Chase's lips under control.

 

After a moment, Jack glanced at Chase a bit shyly, “Um . . . thanks for the help,” he managed, “not this, but the computer.” He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and looked down.

Chase folded his arms and quirked a brow at Jack. “I do not know how you would have managed on your own but you are quite welcome.”

Jack scuffed the toe of his boot against the floor, tapping it a bit awkwardly, “about earlier . . . you know . . . when I blew up the lab . . . I don't know . . . I'm really sorry . . .”

“Spicer,” Chase took a deep breath and slowly released it, “Jack,” he said, a sudden surge of emotion causing him to speak more gently than he had intended, “I know it was not your intentions, but do not make a habit of blowing up your lab. I do not wish to . . . find you in that state again.”

Chase turned away quickly at that, his hands behind his back, and ascended the stairs, a slightly rosy blush spreading over his cheeks hidden by the shadows. It was unacceptable that he should be feeling this way. He had lived far too long to be foolish. His emotions were running riot, far more appropriate for those of Jack's age than one who had lived over a thousand years and yet he could not get control of himself and fled to his room. His earlier fears returned to mix with other, far more complicated emotions that he was simply not yet ready to acknowledge. 

It took Jack a moment to realize what Chase had said. He stared after him, his ruby eyes wide in disbelief, nearly overcome by a very strange feeling. Not worm, not insect, not even Spicer—the mighty Heylin warlord had actually called him Jack!

 

From her vantage point, 'tsune giggled quietly _,_ her ice blue eyes filled with mischief. _Silly boys,_ she whispered softly, fading away into the shadows.

 


End file.
